A New Start In Life
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: (Set After Kung Fu Panda 3) Now that their finally together, po and tigress decide what they want to do together since everything will be a new chapter for their own lives.


**A/N: This story takes place after kfp 3, and my prediction is that po and tigress confess their love at the center or at the end of the movie, but I would like all the fans to keep making pictures and stories to support tipo and to continue on from there before and after the movie goes by, I hope we can keep doing that as long as it goes on, I hope you enjoy this story.**

It was a special day in china, and I mean a very special day, the past week was rough and intense for po and the five, a very intense villain named kai was one of the top villains by far for po and the five to ever face, but eventually did the impossible and defeated kai along with some help of his family panda brethren, and had the time to have fun with his biological father Li shan, po was supposed to marry mei mei with the arranged marriage, but po had to turn down the wedding to confess his feeling for the person he truly love ever since he childhood years, Master Tigress. Po and her grew very close since the combat with shen, and it made tigress show more emotion and slightly more protection over po, but since the battle with kai, she desperately wanted po to train the panda's to fight, she told him and believed in him that he can train then and gave him a kiss, since the days passed, she was now happy po is with her, same thing goes for po. The morning started with the gong going off, the master made it into the hallway to greet master shifu who had a smile on his face.

"Good morning master" all of them said, master shifu made his way down the hall.

"Students, this past week we had been through was intense, so since you all went through a lot and also due to the fact that repairs will be made the jade palace, you can have the week off, I'll be at the other side of the mountain to meditate." Shifu said, he then made his way over to the dragon warrior, then he placed his hand on his paw.

"Panda, you worked so hard to take down kai, and although you can be terrible at it at times, you were able to train the other panda's… I'm very proud of you, I never thought you would get this far." Shifu said, po grew a big smile across his face, and bowed his head.

"Thank you master, I'm deeply honored" po said, shifu then allowed to take as much time off as possible as he worked the hardest along the hand to hand combat with kai and helped the panda's.

after shifu walked out, viper and crane decided to take a walk, monkey and mantis decided to help themselves in the kitchen, po released a yawn out of his lips, and decided to take a nap for a little while, he walks back into his room and shuts his door, little did he know, master tigress wearing her new yellow outfit, was watching him, she had nothing planned to do, so she decided to hang out with him for as long as she wanted.

Po crawled back into his bed, and dozed off, a few minutes into his sleep, he felt something or someone crawled up on him and stroking his stomach, he took a guess who it was in his own mind and slowly opened his eyes to believe his own eyes. it was indeed tigress, she lad next him over some of her body was on his body, her right leg in between po's legs and her right arm on po's chest, po could feel the fabric of her yellow shirt, it was different but it felt really good and he thought her new yellow shirt fits her real good, po wraps his right arm around her and lays it on her waist, she looked at him with a loving smile, she moves her right arm and paw and strokes po's chest and brings it up to his face and rubs it a little, po blushes a little bit then she brings it back down onto his neck and finally breaks the silence

"What do you want to do today big boy ?" she said in a tired tone, though she wasn't really tired.

"I don't know ti, were in bed, and I'm just a little tired, I don't think I can think of any stuff to do today" po said, he slowly moves him right paw and slowly starts to sarcastically place it on her butt, only for her to giggle and turn on her left side.

"Stop." Tigress said with a giggle, she and po just started a relationship, so she wanted her and po to start it on a normal basis.

"but actually, I was thinking that before we can do some training if you want, we can start a new chapter by out for dinner if you like." Po suggested in that same tired tone, tigress did think of doing some training, but after what went down in the past week, she wants to start something new since she and po got together.

"Actually, I would like to go eat some dinner with you soon, if you would like to my panda." She said seductively, before placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Ok, go do what you would like to do for a few minutes or something, I'll be in bed if you need me." po said, he started to doze expecting tigress to say ok and leave, but unfortunately, what happened next was exactly the complete opposite.

"Actually, I would like to have some rest with you, since were now a couple, I think it could be good if I can take a nap with you po, you are making me so comfortable right now." Tigress said growing her smile. Po knew that even in her new yellow outfit, tigress felt more comfortable that she ever was before, even though being in her mate's arms was slightly different.

Po took both of his paws and moved tigress a bit closer to his face so tigress can nuzzle into his neck, and took both of his paws and even stroked her back in her yellow outfit letting her purr just a little bit. They then connected their lips together and share their second passionate kiss as tigress placed her right paw onto po's left check, and po placed his right paw onto tigress's l left cheek as they kissed and stroked their faces for another couple of minutes before dozing off, the next thing they knew, they were now asleep together for the first time on the exact same bed, tigress felt po's fur, it was warm and so cozy and his neck felt like a pillow, po just enjoyed having his arms around his new and improved kitten, they now look forward to find out what's next in their new chapter in life.

 **A/N: Well that concludes this one shot, kung fu panda 3 is right around the corner, I cannot wait and I hope po and tigress get together in this movie, even though we are unsure as of now, but anyway, we have to continue this legacy by making more picture of stories of both po and tigress, I hope we continue from their even after the movie passes from their so we can prepare for Kung Fu Panda 4, anyway, until next time, BE COOL, TiPostorymaker out.**

 **PoXTigress FOREVER**


End file.
